The Legend of Warcraft: The Master and the Titan
by Aguywhogames
Summary: The power that was released when Malefor ripped the world apart did not go unnoticed. Wrathion, seeing a Burning Legion attack as an inevitability, sends two of his champions to aid the residents, not knowing exactly what awaits them, nor the catastrophic events that will effect everyone. Written before Warlords of Draenor.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Warcraft.

Avalar

It had been 2 months since Malefor's defeat, and peace had returned to Warfang and the surrounding regions. The remaining grublins, orcs, wyverns and trolls had either been hunted down by Warfang soldiers sent by the Guardians or had disappeared for no apparent reason. Spyro and Cynder had been found on the third week, unconscious at the foot of the Mountain of Malefor. They had awoken on the day after, but they fell asleep quickly after, barely long enough to smile at Sparx. They recovered fast enough, but woke only for short periods of time before falling asleep again. As they recoverd the woke more often for longer periods, at one stage telling them the story of Ignitus' sacrifice and how they defeated Malefor. As the day of the former fire Guardian's funeral approached, and the preparations were made, they found themselves strong enough to stay awake for hours at a time and so prepared themselves, physically against the exhaustion, and mentally against the pain of losing Ignitus

Azeroth

Wrathion paced the top of Mason's Folly, muttering to himself, "Where are they? I sent my messengers two days ago, they have not failed me before! My note said to be here at noon," At this he looked at the sky, trying and failing to peer through the mist and see the sun. "Damn" "Let me guess, we're late. By dragon time, at the least?" Then, descending from the mist came two gryphons, one with bags hanging from the saddle, and the other armoured, seemingly ready for battle. They landed on either side of Wrathion, surrounding him. The speaker came from the grphon laden with bags, a tall man in robes, with black hair and emerald green eyes, that were almost unnaturally bright. From the other gryphon climbed another figure, the polar opposite to his companion. A helmet covered most of his face, and armour covered the rest completely, and it gave an ethereal glow. A sword was sheathed at his side and a shield, baring the visage of a flaming skull was strapped to his back. The Gilnean spoke again: "I think you should find a better base of operations, Wrathion, we almost crashed into the Black market on the way, and we can't afford to replace anything Madam Goya's selling" "Indeed" replied Wrathion. "Regardless, shall we attend to the business at hand? You may want to take a seat, this will take some time." He gestured at two wooden chairs that had not been present when the humans had landed. They sat, as did their gryphons, sensing they might be here for some time. "Today," said Wrathion, "I have a momentus task for you two, which is why I needed you to bring supplies. the armoured rider spoke for the first time. "Why should we trust you? You said it yourself that your loyalties were your own. And why supplies? What are you planning this time?" Wrathion waalked over to the armoured rider. "I am planning to save Azeroth, possibly more than that, from the Burning Leigion. You don't have to trust me, but trust my hatred for them. Complete this last task, and all I can give to you, all the secrets and resources of the Black Dragonflight, the things Alextrasza would kill for, will be yours. All you have to do is help me one last time" "Help you with what?" asked the Gilnean, rising from the chair. "Many Alliance lives have been lost for your goals, friends and allies. How many more until it is done?" Wrathion smiled slightly. "The task I would set you would cause no loss of Alliance life, at least not unless you got yourselves killed in the process, which is unlikely. If you would allow me to explain" He walked to the edge of Mason's Folly and stared down at the bottom of the cliff. "It all started a month or two ago. I was stargazing, a pastime I quite enjoy, when I noticed a single star that seemed to be blazing purple. I fetched my telescope and casted a few spells to enhance my vision, which is something I like to think I am quite adept at, and I saw that it was no star. It was a world, like Azeroth, that seemed to be being ripped apart by this purple light. I focused in some more, and suddenly the cracks started sealing. I looked further and saw, in the centre, a huge crystal with two dragons on top, both young, in their low teens by your years at least. One, a twilight by the looks of things, was single handedly pulling the entire world together. the other, female, was..had black scales" Ignoring the Gilnean, who opened his mouth to object, Wrathion carried on. "I have observed this world since, and have found that the primary population of the world is a race of dragons, in a manner quite similar to Azerothians, and what is even stranger, wheir main language is identical to Common. Only last week I saw the reason of this meeting. The Legion has taken notice as well, and felguards have been teleported in. Fortunately, they have been preoccupied with strange unnatural creatures that must have been summoned by a magician of some sort. Both of the young dragons have been returned safely to a city that seems to be the draconic capital. Can you guess what I would have you do?" "Yeah" grunted the armoured figure. "Go to this world, kidnap the black dragon so you can rebuild you flight and come back." "HOW DARE YOU!" roared Wrathion, half jogging over to the rider, who stood. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I WOULD SINK TO MY FATHER'S LEVEL! HOW DARE YOU?" He tried to tower over the rider, which was hard considering the rider was two heads higher that him."No, the task I would set would be to educate the locals on how to fight the Legion, then possibly assist them, as those creatures cannot last forever. This" he said, bringing out a golden medallion with a black gem in the centre. "This will allow us to communicate. It is made from one of my own scales, changed by magic to this form. What ever you do, don't let the gem slip out of it's setting. Bad things happen when it does" He added, slightly mischievous. "If you can, as a personal favour, try to get the dragoness to come here, of her own free will" "Say we agreed" said the Gilnean, "How do you propose we go to this world?" "That, my friends, is where my other friends come in" He snapped his fingers and 5 ethereals appeared from thin air. "So they'll accompany us?" asked the Gilnean. "No. They will help you get there, but you will need to go to a place where magic already circulates in vast quantities, of which they are many in that world, so I can open a rift back through the medallion. "So, what do you say?" The riders looked at each other.

"We accept"


	2. Chapter 2

Warfang

Today was the day of Ignitus' funeral, and Spyro and Cynder were in attendance, dispite it being tiring to stand straight. When they had first left the infirmary, a huge crowd of dragons had appeared,and so they had to be surrounded by the guardians and a member of the Warfang Guard, the city's military, both to stop them being crushed by fans and to prevent anyone who might have a grudge against Cynder from harming her. They reached the city cemetery.

Traditionally, Ignitus, being the fire guardian, would have been cremated, then the ash would be buried, but due to no body being found, ash had been taken from the burned land, which was now a plain of burned material, and was used as a substitute. The funeral was almost finished, and most eyes in the crowd, Spyro and Cynder's included, were holding back tears, when, two screams could be heard, "BY THE LIGHT!" "MOTHER!"

The White Isle

Ignitus stared at the wall, then at his pool of Visions, then at the wall again. Engraved on the wall were 3 "A"s, each a different colour. From the left, they were: Purple, orange and deep green, each glowing brightly. Also cut into the wall were tiny passages, the purpose of which seemed to be to let green fluid flow from the green "A" to the purple one. Already there was a thin film of green on the borders of the purple one. They had appeared the day after Ignitus had taken the mantle of the Chronicler, and none of the books that had been left in his care said anything about them.

They, and the pool of visions, resided in a room that only appeared when he drew close to the door. Ignitus had been alternating between examining the "A"s and watching his own funeral, when two figures resembling apes fell from the sky, screaming.

(AN) Apoligies for not having an authors note the last time, as it was a copy paste from the main page, and I forgot. Please R'N'R, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

?

Somewhere, millons of miles away from Azeroth or Avalar, an ancient mind started working once again. It's first thoughts were "Why now? What happened?" and as it's senses returned, it felt around the small room he found himself in.

Then its memories returned. He remembered he was a he, not an it. He remembered where he was and why he was there. Then he realized why he had awoken. After 5 years, the chain that bound him body and soul had broken. He was almost free, with only the rock that was an top of his cell keeping him from freedom. He coudn't escape just yet, as he had barely enough strength to stand. So he searched, using trace amounts of his power, all that had returned to him, for his captors mind. He found it quickly then searched it.

He was not strong enough to read it deeply, but he could tell its surface. Something big was happening. He took his chosen form, and breathed, because he could, and saw, because he could, and felt the bare rocks, because he could, and spoke the name he had taken so long ago, as a joke to his equals and his superior, literally to irritate them. It was actually an abbreviation of his real name, but he was too lazy to care about saying all of it.

"Jim"

And then he lauged, and kept laughing until he felt too weak to continue, and fell asleep.

Warfang, about 100 meters in the air.

"By the Light!" roared the paladin. "Mother!" cried the Gilnean. "Do something!" he shouted. "Use your oh so holy powers, you dimwit!" he roared at the armoured rider. "Alright, alright!" And with that, He said a short prayer, blocking out the feeling of falling and the sound of the wind rushing in his ears. A sphere of holy energy surrounded him. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT SOMETHING!" The Gilnean screamed. He muttered another prayer and a icon of a crown and a blue aura surrounded the Gilnean just as the ground rushed up to meet them.

They looked up and saw a crowd of dragons of various colours, all staring straight at them. Swirls of what appeared to be ash swirled around supplies they had brought in the gryphon's saddlebags, which they had taken with them, were now scattered around them, most, if not all, were damaged by the fall, and were all around them, boxes broke open, water containers burst, and there was a bottle of what was presumably wine smashed to their right. "Derek..." the paladin muttered. "I know" the Gilnean replied. "I think we just angered the locals". The shields faded. They heard a whistling sound and they both fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
